Je n'ai rien pu faire
by Shield
Summary: Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ça se passe dans notre monde et que tout se passe mal... [SasuNaru][Deathfic]
1. Tu es parti

**Titre :** Je n'ai rien pu faire

**Auteur :** Un dénommé Shield… je vois pas qui c'est…

**Disclaimer : **Il était une fois un auteur qui ne voulait pas prêter ses personnages…

**Résumé :** Ca se passe dans notre monde et tout se passe mal…

**Couple :** …SasuNaru 3

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous aurez pas fini...

**Note 2 :** POV Naruto

Tu es parti

Voilà… il est parti… Je m'y attendais après tout… Je sais qu'il m'aime malgré tout, mais le voir s'éloigner comme ça me fait mal… Il préfère me laisser pour pouvoir monter plus haut dans la société… c'est sympa de savoir qu'on n'est pas plus important qu'une augmentation. J'étais sans doute qu'une simple prime alors… Mais pourquoi il me laisse comme ça… Il ne me reste plus qu'à continuer ma vie, tranquillement, sans lui, sans personne, sans rien, sans rêves…

* * *

Et voilà, cela fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il est parti, je continue d'espérer sans vraiment le faire… mon travail me rapporte suffisamment pour survivre et rien ne me manque… enfin si… lui ! Mais je sais que je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais, une prime ne s'obtient qu'une fois, il a déjà dû s'en trouver un autre… ou peut-être « une » qui sait, il me mentait peut-être ! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas…

Mon réveil sonne, je l'éteins… ça commence à devenir monotone et sans le sentir près de moi chaque matin… sa enlève le peu de bonheur qu'il me restait… Je travaille pas trop loin, je n'ai donc même pas besoin de payer l'essence. Chaque jour je croise les mêmes personnes, je fais les mêmes choses. Je passe devant la boulangerie, m'achète deux croissants, passe devant le kiosque, regarde le marchant de glace au loin, le facteur qui se presse dans la montée, l'habituel travailleur en retard qui hurle au feu rouge, et toujours dans cette ruelle sombre je le vois, un pauvre homme sans doute, il est allongé par terre, une seringue dans la main droite, une cigarette à la bouche et une bouteille dans la main gauche… personne ne va l'aider, même moi je ne m'approche pas. Je sais que si je m'approche je serais capable de finir comme lui… moi aussi j'ai tout perdu… je passe donc encore une fois devant lui, espérant ne pas en arriver là. Je rentre le grand immeuble et me dirige vers l'ascenseur en saluant deux ou trois collègues. J'appuis sur le bouton de l'étage numéros 6 et attends patiemment. Une fois en haut je m'installe à mon bureau et aide les quelques personnes qui m'appelle… de temps à autre certaines m'envoient des « sale PD » ou autres « Crève le gay ! » mais j'y suis habitué, le monde est tout sauf parfait malheureusement et les racistes existent toujours…

C'est l'heure, après une bonne vingtaine de coup de fil, cinq cafés et un aller-retour à la cafétéria je sors enfin de ce maudit bureau trop « normal »… Je salue tout le monde en quittant les lieux et reprends le chemin de chez moi. Le glacier sourit, sans doute un bon chiffre d'affaire, l'énervé de ce matin est de retour tout sourire, peut-être une augmentation, et revoilà cette homme, qui n'a sans doute bougé que pour aller chercher sa dose, je le hais ! Je le hais de par sa manière pour échapper aux évènements ! Je le hais car ça parait si facile que ça m'attire… mais ça ne le remplacera jamais…

Je suis enfin chez moi, il n'est que vingt heures. J'allume la télé, la regarde un court instant avant d'aller me coucher… sans boire… sans manger… sans rien… j'irai me laver demain… cette homme m'a trop rappelé de souvenirs aujourd'hui…

Et voilà, je me réveille encore une fois beaucoup trop tôt, mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver le sommeil… Je sors de mon lit et me déshabille en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, laissant le seul habit que j'ai pour dormir dans le salon… de toute façons personne ne vient jamais. Sakura m'a complètement oublié depuis qu'elle a découvert mon attirance pour les hommes, Kiba est parti depuis longtemps dans un centre d'éducation pour chien, je vois de temps à autre Shikamaru à la télé… tout le monde m'as oublié… tous… je sors rapidement de ma torpeur en réalisant que je suis sous la douche, l'eau gelée coulant le long de mon corps. Au moment où l'eau devient chaude je repense à cette sensation que j'avais lorsqu'il était derrière moi, à me susurrer quelques mots doux, à me réchauffer… je me lave très vite et sors de cette maudite douche emplie de souvenirs. Après m'être préparé je sors à nouveau, refais encore une fois le même trajet, je revois encore ce facteur, cet idiot d'automobiliste… et toi le drogué, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Lâche-moi ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui ! Bon, je presse le pas en direction du bureau. Arrivé à destination je me dirige vite vers l'ascenseur, tout le monde comprend que ce n'est pas un jour à me chercher. Je réponds de façon calme et posée à quelques appels mais au moment où l'un de ces idiots de raciste me tombe dessus…

-Alors monsieur le gay ! On s'amuse bien derrière son bureau ? J'espère que je te dérange pas ? Y a pas un mec qui serait derrière toi ou alors sous ton bur…

-Mais tu vas fermer ta grande gueule de merde ! Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire avec ton cerveau de dégénéré mentale mais toi et moi on est pareils à une exception près ! D'ailleurs je vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça te gène tant que ça vu qu'on se verra sans doute jamais ! Donc monsieur « J'ai peur du grand méchant gay » va retourner dans son berceau pour essayer de comprendre comment marche le monde d'aujourd'hui ! hurlai-je

-Eh oh ! C'est bon !

- Non ce n'est pas bon ! Vous me saoulez à longueur de journée pour une stupidité pareille ! Et après vous vous plaignez ! Arrêter vos conneries et regardez autour de vous ! Le monde a changé mais pas vous ! Va falloir vous y habituer !

Avant même qu'il puisse répondre j'eus déjà raccroché. Bon ! Voilà ! Maintenant c'est fait ! Tout le monde sait que je suis de mauvaise humeur ce matin ! Même le patron qui préfère même pas me demander de venir dans son bureau. Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroches, je quittai mon bureau un peu plus tôt, permission exceptionnelle du patron… Je courus en direction de mon appartement, n'osant même pas regarder autour, une fois à l'intérieur je m'installais sur mon canapé. Regarder le vide n'est pas toujours passionnant… c'est décidé, je sors ! Je pris un blouson et sortit de mon appartement, dehors il faisait déjà nuit et le simple fait de regarder la lune me faisait pleurer… après une longue balade sans vraiment savoir où j'allais je m'installais sous un pont pour regarder l'eau couler… je sentis comme une piqûre de moustique avant de ressentir un bonheur intense… j'en oubliais mes malheurs… j'en oubliais Sasuke… je sentais mon corps se diriger vers un monde lointain où je pourrais enfin me reposer, un monde où personne ne hait, personnes ne trahit, personne… et d'un coup je revins à la réalité, regardant autour de moi une dizaine de personnes faisant tourner une seringue contenant de la drogue… tout me revins en mémoire, le piqûre ! Cette sensation ! Ils m'avaient drogués de force ? Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ?

-Bah… t'avais une tête d'enterrement alors on y a remédié ! T'aurais dut voir ta tête au moment où ça a fait effet !

Hahahahahahaha !

-Mais je n'en voulais pas !

-Personne ne t'oblige à continuer… on a juste rajouté un petit sourire à ta tête de mort. Après… on sait tous très bien les dangers qu'on fait encourir à nous-même, c'est pour ça que maintenant on t'en re-propose pas, c'est juste pour te soulager quelques secondes, sinon, t'inquiète pas, on a tous fait le test et on n'a pas fait l'amour depuis ! Personne n'a le sida ! … après si tu en rev…

-NON ! C'est bon ! Merci de votre soutient mais ça va aller !

Je me leva très vite et couru et en direction de chez moi, me tenant le bras à l'endroit de la piqûre… mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme, mes jambes ! Tout me disait d'y retourner ! Mais ma raison l'emporta sur le reste et je m'affalai sur mon lit avant de m'assoupir…

C'était déjà le lendemain, je n'avais été piqué qu'une fois mais pourtant je ressentais déjà un état de manque… je partit me laver et sortit pour me diriger vers la grande tour… je pris un long détour pour ne pas risquer de tomber sur l'autre homme ivre mort…arrivé là-bas je saluais tout le monde et montais m'installer à mon bureau… tout le monde me trouvait une meilleur mine et moi je ne cessais de repenser à ce que j'avais vu le soir juste avant… aucun coup de téléphone ne sonna pour me sortir de ma torpeur et c'est en quittant le travail que je remarquais que la patron avait fait débrancher ma ligne le temps d'une journée… s'il savait combien cela m'aurait arrangé que quelqu'un, même un raciste, me parle… ne faisant pas attention au chemin que je prenais je croisa cette homme qui, contre toute attente, était assis, dans un état presque normal… il s'approcha de moi et souleva ma manche avant que j'ai le temps de m'extirper de sa prise…

-Hahahahahaha ! Alors au final toi aussi tu es tombé dedans ! Hahahahahaha

-Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu verras… au bout de trois jours tu devras abandonner l'idée de ne pas tomber dedans…

-On verra !

Je rentrais et me couchais directement…

C'était déjà le deuxième jour et c'est vrai que ma piqûre me faisait mal… mon cœur battait de plus en fort, j'avais un mal de tête abominable et des nausées mais surtout… cette instant de plaisir qui revenait sans cesse dans ma tête ! Je courus au bureau et pria pour que de nombreuses personnes appellent ! Ce fut le cas, je ne répondis même pas aux insultes qui fusaient de la part des quelques racistes qui m'appelaient… à certains je leur disais même « merci », à la fin de la journée je ne préférais même pas rester un instant sans rien faire et donc j'accourus chez moi, pris un somnifère et m'endormit aussitôt…

Le troisième jour commençait… c'était pire que la veille ! Je réagis donc de la même façon en courant vers le bureau mais en chemin je m'arrêta devant l'homme en lui disant « Comme tu vois je n'ai pas cédé ! Je te l'avais dit ! », il se contenta d'un « la journée n'es pas encore finie... » avant de boire une longue rasade d'alcool… La journée se passa donc comme la précédente sauf que…

-Eh !

-Oui…

-Où c'est que je peux en avoir ?

* * *

Ca y est… cela fait déjà deux ans… deux longues années… je me suis fait virer après que l'un de mes collègues m'ai trouvé en train de me piquer… en même temps il me la fallait cette dose ! Une ça ne suffisait plus ! Désormais j'ai ma propre seringue ainsi que mon fournisseur… un des mecs qui m'avait fait ma première piqûre… Après avoir perdu mon travail j'ai pu me payer mes première doses grâce à de petits boulots bien payés, plus tard j'ai même retrouver un vrai travail, mais… ça ne suffisait toujours pas ! Je voulais garder l'appartement donc il fallait que je trouve de quoi arrondir mes fins de mois… je suis donc devenu gigolo… je me suis installé en face d'une boîte gay et me fais une petite somme pour pouvoir payer mes piqûres… des fois on m'en offre directement donc… malgré tout ça ne ressemblera jamais à Sasuke… ça ne me permet que d'oublier…

Je rentre chez moi un soir, bizarrement la porte est ouverte… je m'avance doucement, pensant à un cambrioleur ou même à une perquisition de la police voire, qui sait, à un groupe raciste qui aurait découvert mon appartement… j'avance prudemment… la lumière de la salle de bain est allumée… en m'approchant je perçois le bruit des gouttes… j'ouvre précipitamment la porte et tombe sur…

-Sasuke !

-Oui ?

Ajoute-t-il en sortant la tête de la douche… je ne bouge plus… incapable de faire le moindre geste… que fait-il là ? S'il découvre comment je suis devenu… je ne préfère pas y penser… il sort de la douche, met rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille et me prend dans ses bras…

-Tu n'as pas bougé ! Pardonne-moi ! Pardon…

Il pleure… lui pleurer ? Ca doit être sincère… mais moi je ne peux toujours pas bouger… s'il découvre mes traces de piqûres je suis mal… très mal… il va peut-être repartir à nouveau… il vaut mieux que je règle ça tout seul… le problème c'est que je n'ai toujours pas fini de rembourser ma dette en vendant ! Mais si je veux arrêter je dois absolument tout arrêter ! Je rembourserai avec mes payes…

Je ne dis presque rien de la soirée… il doit sans doute penser que c'est à cause de sa disparition… il doit penser que c'est à cause de lui… on a même dormi dans un lit séparé… s'il l'a proposé c'est qu'il doit se sentir coupable… on va enfin pouvoir vivre comme avant…

Je me lève doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, je prends une douche et pars voir mon revendeur…

-Je te dis que j'arrête définitivement !

-Tu ne peux pas ! Pas que je ne veuille pas mais ce genre de truc ça te colle à vie !

-Je sais mais j'ai enfin trouvé de quoi me calmer… le meilleur des substituts…

-Je vois… ton mec est de retour… mais n'oublie pas un truc ! Tu as des dettes ! Et une belle ardoise en plus ! Va voir le mec juste derrière, c'est à lui que tu dois tout… et fais gaffe, il fait parti d'un grand réseau…

Je m'avance doucement vers l'homme accroupi sous le pont en face du feu… il tient une cigarette et son regard exprime bien son humeur…

-Je…

-C'est pour tes dettes ?

-Je ne revends plus ! Je souhaite payer normalement !

-Qu'est-ce tu veux que ça me fasse ?

-P… Pas… Pas de restrictions ?

-Bien sur que si baka ! Tu as jusqu'à la fin du mois !

-Mais ! Tu as vu combien je dois ? Tu pourrais au moins…

L'homme se leva et m'attrapa au cou avant d'ajouter, énervé…

-Ecoute ! Tu me dois de l'argent ! Donc tu payes ! Et je suis pas ton pote donc tu me tutoies pas !

Il me laissa tomber par terre et retourna devant le feu… j'avais un mois pour payer une dette astronomique… et je ne devais pas laisser paraître ça à Sasuke… J'étais vraiment mal barré ! Bon, déjà j'arrête de m'amuser avec les mecs qui sortent de boîte car j'aurai assez à m'occuper le soir… Au niveau du boulot, faut que j'aie une augmentation à la fin du mois, donc dix jours avant la date fatidique, car sinon je suis vraiment mal barré !  
C'est alors que commencèrent de longues semaines de travail acharné, Sasuke de retour, je comptais sur lui pour les achats et prenais même en compte l'argent du pot commun au cas où… à la fin du mois ma si espérée augmentation arriva… C'était en rentrant une fois de plus dans le bureau… je fis comme l'habitude, de plus ce travail ressemblait beaucoup à mon tout premier étant donné que c'était la boîte concurrente, je m'installa à mon bureau et reçu mon premier coup de fil, la voix me semblait familière. Je répondis aux différentes questions et à la fin la personne me répondit « Vous avez passé le dernier test avec succès ! Vous êtes augmenté monsieur Uzumaki ! Venez chercher votre chèque comme à l'accoutumé puis passez dans mon bureau ! »… C'était bien le patron ! J'avais reconnu sa voix mais je n'avais osé espérer…

Sur le chemin du retour l'homme se leva et s'approcha de moi…

-Tu l'as bien mérité ! Mais n'oublie pas ! Tu n'as pas encore gagné…

Puis il s'écroula à mes pieds… je continua mon chemin après m'être assuré qu'il n'était pas mort et arrivé à la maison une ombre brune me sauta au cou…

-Bravo Naruchan !

-Hé hé ! Je t'avais bien dit que j'allais y arriver ! Mais comment es-tu au courant ?

-Un de tes collègue a appelé… n'espère pas autant de sympathie de ma part la prochaine fois car…

-Oui je sais, c'est le résultat d'un pari…

J'adorerais qu'il me saute dans les bras comme ça tous les jours ! Mais il est toujours aussi froid qu'avant, bien que quand il le veuille il puisse montrer des sourires capables de me faire fondre… Pourquoi es-tu si renfermé Sasuke ?

Il est l'heure… ça fait 30 jours que je lui ai demandé ça et le voilà en bas de l'immeuble… malheureusement je viens de remarquer qu'il me manque un peu d'argent… et voilà… il fallait que ça arrive… je descends calmement les escaliers de l'immeuble et je me retrouve devant lui…

-Tu as l'argent ?

-J'en ai presque la totalité ! Il me manque juste une toute petite somme ! Tu…

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me tutoyer ! Et si je demande le remboursement un mois plus tard, c'est pour être totalement remboursé un mois plus tard !

-Oui mais la somme qu'il me manque est dérisoire !

-Je m'en fous !

-Mais tu sais très bien que…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase… l'un de ses hommes avait son arme braquée sur moi… de la fumée en sortait… je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer, je sentais quelques chose de chaud couler sur mon ventre… du sang… j'avais les mains pleines de sang… de mon sang… je tombai d'abord à genoux, regardant mes mains… l'air me manquait… je pensais qu'on allait pouvoir vivre tranquillement et voilà que je fais tout foirer… pardon Sasuke… Je repense alors aux paroles de mon ex-fournisseur… « Tu ne peux pas ! Pas que je ne veuille pas mais ce genre de truc ça te colle à vie ! »… « Pas que je ne veuille pas mais ce genre de truc ça te colle à vie ! » … ça te colle à vie… ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête… voilà… je sentais mon cœur ralentir doucement… ma respiration disparaissait… je tombais sur le béton et entre les rires de cette homme j'entendais un cri… un cri désespéré…

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Je reconnaissais sa voix… les larmes coulaient de mes yeux autant que le sang s'écoulait de ma bouche… je ne pourrais donc jamais vivre heureux avec lui…

Il était là… près de ma dépouille… je le sentais… alors il avait tout suivi ? Et le voilà qui maudissait le sort… il me suppliait de ne pas mourir… mais c'était trop tard… j'entrouvris les yeux pour le voir désormais debout… une arme à la main… je ne pus les garder ouverts plus longtemps et c'est alors que j'entendis cinq coups de feu…

* * *

Shield : Donc voilà, pas une fic comme l'autre celle-là ! La suite et fin arrive d'ici peu et ensuite, promis, je reprend mes fic comme la première XD ! Mais d'abord : Reviews ! Même si vous avez rien à dire ! 


	2. Vengeances

**Titre :** Je n'ai rien pu faire

**Auteur :** Qui suis-je °w° ?

**Disclaimer : **Il était une fois un auteur qui ne voulait pas prêter ses personnages…

**Résumé :** Ca se passe dans notre monde… et tout se passe mal…

**Couple :** …SasuNaru

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note 2 :** POV Sasuke

Vengeances

Tous mes membres tremblaient, je lâchais l'arme et le bruit qu'elle fît au moment de son impact avec le sol résonnait dans ma tête. Ce n'étaient pas les premières personnes que je tuais, loin de là, mais ils… comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit qu'il lui manquait de l'argent ? J'en avais mis de côté pour ce genre de situation… même si je pensais que c'était pour moi qu'ils viendraient… Voilà, mes jambes ont lâché et je suis à genoux par terre. Les sirènes résonnent alors que tous les voisins regardent par la fenêtre. L'un d'eux a dut prévenir la police. Me voyant abattu, les bras pendant tels deux cordes pendues au plafond, le visage lourd et le regard dans le vide, voilà un de ces enfoirés qui arrive… Ils auraient très bien pu s'occuper de ces mecs avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à lui. Je me prends la tête entre les mains. C'en est trop. Pourquoi ? J'en ai marre ! Ils vont tous y passer ! J'avais juré d'arrêter car il me manquait trop mais là. Là ! L'homme en bleu, sans doute un policier, me tape dans le dos en disant que tout va bien… il croit quoi ? Je le repousse et m'enfuis le plus loin possible, toujours en me prenant la tête entres ses mains qui ont été souillé par le sang… Si j'avais été là, il ne serait pas tombé si bas. Si j'avais été là, il n'aurait même pas pu l'approcher à plus de 10m. Si j'avais été là… Je dois me venger !

* * *

Cela fait maintenant une bonne dizaine de jours que j'avance, sans rien, mes vêtements sont à moitié déchirés, j'ai soif, très soif. Les rares personnes à me donner de l'eau ne me suivent pas… j'ai faim. Mais je dois continuer… cette ville ! Je la connais ! Ma vue se trouble, mes jambes tremblent de plus en plus, mais cela fait un moment que je ne les sens plus, mes bras sont vidés de toute énergie eux aussi… je suis complètement vidé… mais je dois y aller. Aux travers des rues des gens me regardent… ils ne savent pas pourquoi je fais ça, alors qu'ils arrêtent avec leurs regards de pitié où je les descends tout de suite ! A force de tourner je ne suis même plus sûr de savoir où je suis, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, je la vois… cette porte en fer rouillé de cette saloperie d'immeuble désaffecté… quand je pense que j'y vivais pendant un moment. Je tends la main pour la pousser mais mon bâton sur lequel je m'appuyais depuis plus de six jours lâche. Je m'écroule par terre en continuant de tendre le bras, la porte s'ouvre, je perds connaissance… 

Je me réveille et entend cette voix que je déteste mais que je voulais entendre…

-Alors Sasugay ! Ton petit périple c'est bien passé ! Hahahahahahahahaha !

-C'est marrant… ça fait un moment que tu m'as plus appelé comme ça… ajoutais-je les yeux mi-clos et la voix fatigué

-J'en ai la possibilité donc je t'appelle comme je veux !

-Enfoi…

-Parle correctement au patron ! me coupa son second

-Toi le sous-fifre tu la fermes !

-Voyons Sasugay… parle gentiment à Kabuto…

-Tss…

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-J'ai des personnes à retrouver et des armes à me procurer…

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on rentre chez moi, Orochimaru, comme ça ? Qu'on vient demander ce qu'on veut et qu'on est servi sur un plateau ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

Il m'énervait au plus haut point. Affalé sur un canapé, entouré de deux femmes et sur le fauteuil d'à côté, son lèche-botte de second… je les hais tous ! Je me levai, empoignais une arme qui traînait sur la table basse devant moi et la pointa vers sa salle face de serpent… ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Je savais pourquoi… je l'ai fait durant une période… les pistolets sur la table ne sont jamais chargés, et tout le monde a une arme sur soit. D'un bond je franchis la table et me colla au patron en repoussant une des filles, prenant dans une poche un chargeur et dans l'autre un pistolet déjà chargé… j'avais en ma possession deux armes, l'une pointée sur cet enfoiré et l'autre que je faisait aller et venir de gauche à droite pour qu'ils se calment…

-Et bien Sasuke ! Tu m'as l'air particulièrement de mauvaise humeur ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-C'est marrant, c'est plus « Sasugay » d'un coup !

-Eh ! Boss ! Je suis sur qu'il a perdu son ptit copain ! Hahahahahaha…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à rire que la vie lui avait déjà échappé. Je lui avais tiré une balle dans la gorge pour qu'il apprenne à se taire.

-Il n'avait qu'à pas faire le con… tu as été le meilleur d'entre-nous après moi, c'est vraiment dommage que tu nous aie quittés !

-Patron ! Je crois que, malgré sa connerie, l'autre a visé juste !

Il me pointa du doigt, j'eus juste le temps de passer ma main sur mon visage pour me rendre compte que je pleurais. Deux ou trois commençaient à rire mais Orochimaru leur ordonna de se taire, ne voulant pas perdre plus d'hommes.

-Bien ! Donc, je sais ce que tu veux, mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en échange ?

-Je crois que les personnes que je cherche sont des concurrents. Je n'ai pas emporté la liste des personnes à tuer que tu m'avais donnée, mais le visage de ce type m'a rappelé quelque chose.

-Et bien va ! Prends ! Je n'attends qu'une chose, si ce que tu dis est vrai, prends ce papier et va les tuer !

Il me tendit une feuille, je la pris et regarda… son visage était bel est bien dessus, avec l'organisation à laquelle il appartenait ainsi que les quartiers dans lesquels il envoyait ces dealers. Je le revoyais dans ma tête avec son sourire plein d'assurance lorsqu'il… il… nan ! Je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Et voilà que je pleure encore devant l'autre enfoiré qui rigole comme jamais. J'en ai marre ! Je prends un autre pistolet, des cartouches, mets le tout dans mes poches et sors de cet enfer en me bouchant les oreilles… c'est un salaud de première ! Je me demande s'il n'a pas tout prévu… nan. Il n'en serait pas capable, c'est bien trop compliqué pour son cerveau…

J'avance dans la rue et réalise l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir. Trois grands mafieux à éliminer avant de se faire tuer. En temps normal j'aurais abandonné mais là, c'est pour lui que je le fais ! Pour lui qui est mort par ma faute ! Rien que d'y penser j'en ai mal au cœur et mon mal de tête revient… à croire que je suis tombé malade de culpabilité… en même temps je trouve que je le mérite bien… d'ailleurs la culpabilité doit être une maladie, c'est juste que je l'ai portée à son paroxysme. Pourquoi il a fallu que je suive ce serpent ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi !

J'avance à nouveau seul, dans la rue, complètement déprimé, prêt à me tuer tout seul en appuyant sur cette satanée gâchette qui me tente depuis un moment, mais non ! J'ai une mission à accomplir et je dois la finir… ensuite je peux me faire renverser par une voiture ou me faire tuer par un tueur à gage… tout cela me seras bien égal…

A force de marcher je me suis perdu, je crois être dans la ville où il habitait… où nous habitions, mais je ne suis plus sûr de rien… finalement je vais peut-être en finir avant ! Pourtant j'ai une voix qui me dit le contraire, que je dois résister… tiens ! Une autre voix m'appelle… qui est-ce ? Un vieil homme qui a l'air furieux… il s'approche de moi en levant sa bouteille et me donne un coup dans les hanches, après quoi je m'écroule par terre…

-Ton copain a sombré dans la drogue, que ce soit à cause de toi ou pas je m'en fous ! Mais malgré ça il a tout fait pour rester en vie et t'attendre ! Et après quoi il a aussi tout fait pour s'en sortir ! Et voilà que toi tu abandonnes ? Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre face à un vieil homme bourré et complètement drogué ? Pour tout te dire… même moi je te suis supérieur en ce moment…

Il s'éloigna de moi et retourna s'asseoir prêt de son mur, guettant la moindre réaction de ma part. C'est vrai que je suis pitoyable… Prêt à mourir parce qu'il n'est plus là alors que lui il s'est battu jusqu'au bout, même après tout ce qui lui est tombé dessus, même après tout ce qu'il a fait, il gardait le sourire en ma présence et était là pour s'occuper de moi. D'un moi à moitié dépressif à causes du nombre de meurtres commis. J'ai souillé des familles de ma main, mais lui… il s'est laissé souiller par les autres pour pouvoir garder espoir et tout ça à cause de moi ! Et malgré tout j'ose espérer pouvoir mourir en paix ? Cet homme avait raison ! Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui… je suis même pire… Je posai mes deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête et m'en servis pour me relever. J'approchais doucement de l'homme, en titubant sous l'effet de la fatigue. J'attrapai sa bouteille, la vida d'une traite et lui jeta dans le ventre…

-Je ne sais pas si tu es Dieu ou le diable ! Je ne sais pas non plus d'où tu tiens tout ça ! Mais merci d'avoir redonné espoir à une bête mourante.

-Fufufu…

-Ta bouteille ma désaltéré et par la même occasion je t'empêche de boire ! Si ça c'est pas bien !

Il leva la tête, me souris et après un moment de silence il ajouta, son regard plongé dans le mien…

-Va ! Vole ! Et vis ! Qui sait où tu finiras !

J'avançais de quelques pas dans la ruelle sombre, m'appuyant contre le mur et c'est sans me retourner et juste avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres de cet étroit chemin que je lui répondis avec conviction…

-Vous !

Puis je disparus et je n'entendis qu'un vague « Belle semaine pour mourir ! » avant d'être complètement entouré des bruits de voiture. Parlait-il de moi ou de lui ? Je m'en fiche ! Il m'avait redonné goût à la vie…

* * *

Une personne rentre chez elle. Elle n'allume pas la lumière, je le sais, elle avance à tâtons en direction de sa cuisine et ouvre son frigidaire, je le sais elle prend une bière, l'ouvre et la boit d'un coup, je le sais, elle s'installe devant sa télé et l'allume pour ne pas rater une seul minute des infos où sera énoncé au moins une fois le nom de son groupe de terrorisme qui n'est qu'une branche de son immense mafia. C'est un des trois membres chargés de tout diriger et pourtant il n'a aucune surveillance… 

Je m'approche de lui à pas feutrés, le couteau dans la main droite. Je ne veux pas que le tuer, je veux qu'il meure à petit feu, qu'il tente de me hurler des supplications inutiles. Je suis derrière son fauteuil, à quelques centimètres de lui et pourtant il ne réagit pas… beaucoup trop confiant pour survivre dans le monde dans lequel il vit. En quelques dixièmes de seconde le couteau est collé à sa gorge et mon autre main l'empêche de crier, je suis un professionnel, il me jure de ne pas appeler des secours, du moins c'est ce que je comprends parmi les multiples bruits qui émanent de sa bouche muselée… Je dégage le couteau et la main, mais reprends presque aussitôt une autre position, le bras autour de son cou, prêt à l'étouffer au moindre faux mouvement. De sa voix hésitante et étouffée il tente quelques vaines paroles pour m'acheter.

-S'il… s'il vous plaît ! Je ne… ne… ne sais pas pourquoi vous me vou...vou…voulez du mal, mais…. Je…je n'y suis pour rien !

-Mauvaise réponse ! et je resserd un peu mon étau

-Ecoutez ! Je… je suis innocent ! J'ai réussi à monter jusqu'ici… mais… en vérité je ne fais rien… strictement… rien…

-Le sourire béat que tu as en regardant les infos me montre le contraire… et de toute façon je m'en fous ! je ressert encore plus mon étreinte

-Je… peux… te…rendre…ri…riche…

-L'argent est intéressant ! C'est vrai que je pourrais m'offrir ce que je veux… mais un mort n'as pas de plaisir !

Je dégage à nouveau ma prise, sort le couteau et lui fait une énorme plaie allant jusqu'à lui couper l'œsophage… c'est trop tard…

-Je suis mort le jour où vous l'avez tué… mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un drogué en moins pour vous…

Je quitte la pièce, mes gants on empêché de laisser des traces, aucune goutte de mon sang n'a coulé, personne ne m'a vu entrer et personne ne m'a vu sortir… personne ne saura pourquoi il est mort ni par qui…

* * *

Je le vois dans son bar, à discuter avec qui veut bien l'entendre, mais moi je connais la vérité sur son compte… je sais où il va et je sais ce qu'il fait. Je suis un prédateur qui attend que sa proie reste seule et vulnérable pour pouvoir le tuer… j'avance doucement vers son chauffeur, plus personne dans le bâtiment sauf « lui », je peux donc tuer qui je veux… il ouvre la vitre et pointe un magnum vers moi… je lui fait un signe d'adieu d'une main, il ne comprend pas. Avec cette même main j'attrape son arme et de mon autre je lui tire dessus avec mon silencieux. Ayant ramené son arme vers moi, même si ses nerfs lui on fait fermer la main, je l'ai empêché de tirer et donc de faire du bruit… je suis seul… Je monte à sa place, met sa casquette et ferme les vitres teintées. 

Il fait noir et il ne me reconnaît pas. Il monte, rassuré, dans voiture et dans l'obscurité il ne remarque pas que l'on se dirige vers le garage de ce même bar qu'il vient de quitter. Une fois garé il sort en catastrophe en pestant contre son chauffeur. Je sors, il ne me reconnaît toujours pas, de ma main gantée je lui attrape le cou et l'emmène vers le comptoir de son soi-disant lieu de travail, l'allongeant dessus, il tremble…

-Enflure ! Enfoiré ! Tu ne sais même pas qui tu tues ! Tu ne sais pas qui tu as amené dans ton histoire avec ça !

Je prends une bouteille et la fracasse contre sa jambe, l'aspergeant d'alcool, puis j'enlève la casquette.

-L'envoyé du diable pour t'emporter dans sa tombe !

Je casse une deuxième bouteille sur son autre jambe. Il ne tente même pas de crier car il sait que, toutes portes closes, la pièce est insonorisée.

-Pour…pourquoi ?

-Tu as tué la personne qui m'était le plus cher ! C'est banal mais moi j'ai les moyens de tous vous tuer !

Je lui donne un autre coup d'une autre bouteille en pleine tête, il s'évanouit. Je prends toutes les bouteilles et les vide un peu partout dans la salle, une fois à la porte qui mène au garage j'allume un briquet et le jette sur cette créature immonde qui se prétend humaine. Au moment où je fermai la porte le feu se répandait dans tous les coins et lui se réveillait en hurlant sous les flammes…

J'avançais désormais dans la rue, les jambes lourdes, le regard dans la brume et au moment où je tourne dans une ruelle je m'approche du mur et nettoies mon estomac inintentionnellement, puis j'essuie ma bouche d'un revers de manche. J'avais raison, la culpabilité est une maladie qui nous ronge. Et avant même de pouvoir penser à autre chose je recrache à nouveaux mes boyaux. C'est tout sauf charmant, mais je n'y peux rien ! Cela fait des jours que j'ai pas mangé, que je ne bois que très peu et que mon mal de cœur me prend sans cesse, cela devait arriver… et ce mal de tête qui empire… je dois me dépêcher d'en finir avec le dernier où sinon je n'aurais pas accompli la seule chose qui me maintient ici…

* * *

Je regarde dehors, il fait beau, il y a quelques nuages mais rien de bien inquiétant, seule ombre au tableau, cette appartement insalubre mais je m'en fiche. Je le quitte ce soir. Je sors de l'immeuble et fait quelques pas dans cette rue mal fréquentée. Personne ne cherche à me voler quoi que ce soit, le premier qui a essayé s'est prit une balle en pleine tête et son copain une balle dans le cœur. Les mains dans les poches, je ne regarde même pas devant moi, une seule chose me revient sans cesse en mémoire… son visage… son visage souriant, même au moment de mourir, son rire qui redonnait confiance, son regard dans lequel je me perdais, son corps… son corps… cela me rappelle que je n'ai plus touché à personne d'autre depuis sa mort… en même temps je n'ai plus goût à rien… les seuls aliments que j'ai avalé sont de l'eau et du pain que m'a offert un passant, me prenant pour un SDF au vu de ma maigreur… Mais malgré ça, ma rage m'a donné assez de force pour pouvoir continuer ma chasse. Je suis un prédateur qui attend dans l'ombre que ses proies soient sans défense. 

Je suis devant sa grande villa, un coup de silencieux dans la caméra à l'entrée m'assure l'anonymat mais pas la surprise. Je détruis le système électrique de l'immense bâtisse en à peine quelques minutes et me voilà dans un bâtiment vingt fois plus grand que l'appartement que nous avions Naruto et moi. Pourchassé par sans doute plus de cent hommes pour n'en tuer qu'un seul. A force de faire le tour des lieux je découvre que les gardes du corps avaient eu leur jour de congé sauf trois que j'avais déjà assommé… eux n'étaient que de simples pions que je tuerai uniquement si nécessaire. Le reste du personnel avait fuit.

Je monte les marches doucement, son choix de l'escalier en bois laisse derrière chacun de mes pas un grincement strident. J'ai l'impression d'être suivi et pourtant tout le monde est hors d'état de nuire. Je me retrouve enfin devant la pièce dans laquelle vit le dernier représentant. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied et pointe mon arme vers l'homme, il était déjà presque collé à cette même porte, me bouscule et tente de s'enfuir. Je lui cours après et tire une fois. La balle lui traverse l'estomac et ses sucs gastriques se déversant dans son corps le font atrocement souffrir. Je prends pitié et le tue d'une autre balle en pleine tête.

-C'est fini Naruto ! C'est fini ! Ils sont tous morts ! Tous les quatre ! Celui qui t'a mis dans ce pétrin ! Les trois qui dirigeaient cette organisation ! Tous ! Je les ai tous punis ! Je ne suis pas Dieu ! Je me rapproche sans doute du diable mais peu m'importe ! Ils sont morts et désormais je peux m'en aller et me laisser aller ! Je p…

Un cri strident résonne dans le couloir. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que résonnait déjà un autre bruit, celui d'une balle qui pénétrait dans la chair… pas un cri de ma part, rien… je reste là à me vider de mon essence vitale sans dire un mot. J'ai tué ces hommes pour te venger, elle m'a tué pour venger son mari… c'est normal et je ne lui en veux pas le moins du monde… je l'en remercie… J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir commis des atrocités pareilles, toi, mon ange ! Je sais que cela ne te fera pas revenir mais ça me donne l'impression d'avoir payé une dette, même si c'est faux.

C'est sans doute ça que tu as ressentit avant de partir, quand j'étais au dessus de toi à te regarder mourir… on se sent léger, les yeux deviennent de plus en plus lourds, on se sent libéré d'un fardeau malgré la douleur qui nous tiraille à l'endroit de la blessure mortelle, je sens mon corps se refroidir, mes muscles se crisper, je crache du sang, pourtant je ne regrette désormais plus rien… j'ai commis des erreurs… je les accepte, Je t'ai aimé… je ne l'oublierai jamais, je t'ai trahi… je m'en excuse et m'en repentis…

Je sens moi aussi une présence au-dessus de moi. La femme crie et j'entends se pas à côté de moi, puis un coup de feu. Elle tombe lourdement sur le sol. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour apercevoir cette silhouette connue… Orochimaru. Il s'approche de mon cadavre et les yeux tournés vers moi, avant que je ne ferme les miens, juste avant que je ne sombre dans la nuit éternelle, dans cette obscurité totale je l'entends dire quelques mots…

-Tchao pantin !

* * *

Shield : Voilà ! C'est finis ! Vous pouvez même remarquer la référence au film qui m'a inspiré. Je vous rappel que j'appréci fortement les commentaire donc ne vous génez pas si vous voulez dire quelque chose ! Un review est toujours le bienvenu. Sur ce je vous laisse avec cette fic finis.  



End file.
